Deathwish
As of 4/22/12, EternalBlaze is no longer the owner of the storyline and will not edit it, as it has fully been given to Interceptor7. Deathwish is a storyline created by EternalBlaze in collaboration with Interceptor7. Main Focus The main focus of Deathwish is the non-canon continuation of the original characters' journey as they battle the zombie horde. It will also include a non-canon ending of Zombies. 'Backstory' Deathwish starts off in Shangri-La, before the original characters are overrun by the zombies. One day back, they found a hidden teleporter, which could be used only in last resort situations. Today, they use the teleporter, which malfunctions, as usual, and sends them into the future, or present day 2011 to be exact, which eventually goes on to 2012. Richtofen, who realizes that it is his "destiny" to stop the zombies and believes he is cured from his mental conditions, finds a possible way to end the horde, also possibly leading to the regrowth of human civilization. The other characters, who have fully regained their memories, do not forgive Richtofen for what he did in the past, but manage to strain themselves from killing him, as he knows how to stop the zombie horde. 'Central Characters' *'Tank Dempsey' - A former U.S. Marine Raider *'Nikolai Belinski' - A Soviet drowned in self pity and vodka *'Takeo Masaki' - A reserved and reflective Japanese Samurai *'Edward Richtofen' - A scientist of Group 935 Maps 'Expedition' Expedition takes place in a secret Group 935 base in Canada. It is the characters' first step towards ending the zombie horde... Read More... ---- 'Snowstorm' Snowstorm takes place in another Group 935 base in Alaska. As the characters evade death another time, they end up in another Group 935 base, but this time, it's not their average base... Read More... ---- 'Road of Bones' Road of Bones takes place in a Soviet base in Magadan, Russia. Even though it was not directly related to Group 935, there are secrets revealed that may affect the path of the characters. Read More... ---- 'Castle' Castle takes place in Osaka, Japan, perhaps one of the most dangerous places to be in the zombie infested world; however, Takeo seems pretty hyped about returning home. Blame the teleporter malfunction... Read More... ---- 'Bombed Out' Bombed Out takes place in a destroyed village in Laos, which are abandoned remains from the Vietnam War, when the village was bombed. Although the teleporter didn't malfunction, no one knows why it brought them here... Read More... ---- 'Der Teufel' Der Teufel takes place in one of Group 935's main headquarters in Berlin, Germany. The characters, especially Richtofen, find that anything they find there will help them in their quest to stop the zombies. Read More... ---- 'Insanity 2.0' Insanity takes place in (yet again) another village, this time in Tehran, Iran. Richtofen brought the characters here, but they do not know why and are unaware of their future fates. They noticed Richtofen has been acting weird lately though... Read More... ---- 'Shadows Between the Sky' After Tank, Nikolai, and Takeo awaken from a deep and troubled sleep, they manage to teleport to wherever Richtofen went. However, the teleporter malfunctions and brings them to an unknown area. It's not Hell, but it sure feels like it. Read More... ---- 'Neurosis' Insanity is one hell of a ride. You better hang on tight. Read More... ---- 'The Fourth Act' Tank and Nikolai are taken to the next step in their journey, the Pyramids in Giza, Egypt. Inside the undead catacombs, many good and bad surprises await them. With two men down, they are unsure of what will become of them here. Read More... ---- 'Aidez-Moi' Tank, Nikolai, and Caprice are portaled to a shopping mall in France, which became infested when the rest of the zombies from Egypt had been portaled as well. During their stay, they encounter an old friend, whom they haven't seen in a while... Read More... ---- 'Hidden Shadows' The revelations are here. It's time for the characters to get ready as they are brought to a destroyed Washington D.C. Hidden truths and filthy lies await... Read More... ---- 'The Final Episode' Is it really the final episode of this hellish nightmare? Alternate Richtofen is looking to end his opposition as he realizes they can stop the undead. As the group gets closer to sweet victory, time seems to become their enemy. Read More.. Category:EternalBlaze Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Storylines Category:Storylines Category:Deathwish Category:Interceptor7